Firewood
by AlwaysStefan
Summary: This is a one shot based on (2x14) of TVD. Stefan and Elena have a romantic weekend getaway and get carried away in pure love and lust. Stelena.


Elena sat on the sofa watching Stefan cook their dinner in the kitchen. She looked back at the fire and saw it was dying down.

"Fire's dying" She said to Stefan.

Stefan looked up and saw that it was.

"Oh yeah, I will get more wood" He said moving towards the door.

Elena stood up and moved in front of him.

"I got it" She said.

"No no it's cold outside" Stefan said.

"Then I'll get a jacket" Elena told him and walked towards her parents bedroom.

She stopped at the door and looked around. Jenna hadn't packed up her parents things yet.

She grabbed a bottle of her mom's perfume and smelt it. She heard Stefan walk in and lean against the door.

"My mom's perfume" She said placing the bottle back down on the cabinet.

She walked over to the walk in closet and pulled the light on.

"Jenna was suppose to pack all this up but she kept putting it off, to be honest I don't blame her" She said.

Stefan moved from the door and stood staring at Elena.

Elena grabbed a jacket of the hook and through it to Stefan.

"Here, bundle up. It was my great grandad's. And you look very hot in it" She said cheekily.

Stefan put the jacket on fully and looked at Elena.

"I look hot, in your dead great grandad's jacket" He said moving slowly towards Elena.

"Beyond hot" Elena replied giggling.

Stefan cut her off when he pushed his lips against hers and pushed them into the closet with Elena pinned up against the wall.

Elena pushed him back and whispered against his lips.

"Stefan this is my parents bedroom" She said laughing.

He bent down and kissed her neck.

"Then lets go upstairs" He growled into her neck. He pulled back and stared into her beautiful brown eyes. He grabbed her hands and walked her upstairs. They reach their bedroom and Stefan turned around facing Elena.

She couldn't hold it any longer. She pounced on Stefan wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

They were panting heavily against each other's lips. Stefan pushed Elena up against the wall. She pushed his jacket of his body whilst he was undoing her jeans whilst skilfully holding her up with his body.

He pulled them away from the wall and dropped them on the floor. There was no time for beds today.

He hovered above her using his arms to push him up. He bent back down and captured her lips in a melting heated kiss. Their tongues danced with each other's in their mouths.

Elena reached behind Stefan and pulled up the hem of his shirt. He got the idea and pulled it off over his head. Then he suddenly got the middle of her top and ripped it open to shreds along with her bra. She giggled but was shocked by how rough he was being.

He brought his head down and took her breast into his mouth.

"Oh god..mmmm Stefan!" Elena moaned.

He massaged the other one with his hand and she squirmed underneath him. He switched over and started mouthing her other breast and massaging the opposite one.

Suddenly they were flipped over and Elena was on top of him. She bent down and kissed his neck and then she bit him.

"Elena!" Stefan yelled nervously but not because he was scared because he was enjoying it. Too much.

She looked at him and kissed him quickly.

"Shh, your not gonna hurt me, just enjoy it baby" Elena said and she bent down to his neck again.

She licked his neck and sucked where she had bit him. Stefan's head rested against the rug. She moved down his body leaving bites all the way down.

"Grrrrr" She heard him growl appreciatively in is throat.

She reached the top of his jeans and she started to unbutton them. She wish she had the super strength to rip them off.

As soon as they was unbuttoned she pulled the zip down and off came his jeans. She stood up and took her own jeans off. All they were left in is panties and boxers.

She sat back down of his waist and kissed him. Stefan placed one hand on her hip and one on her arse. He kissed her back with so much strength he hit her bottom lip a bit to hard and she bled. She jumped her head back and stared at him. He knew he could do it and enjoy it. He placed his hand round the back of her neck and pulled her head down towards him again. He licked her lips and the blood dropped onto his tongue. He growled and flipped them over forcefully. Ripping away their last articles of clothing and he bent down to kiss her.

Elena could feel his hardness against her, the friction being too much. Without a second though Stefan pushed in roughly and hummed in ecstasy. They both panted their moans into each other's mouths as Stefan moved his member in and out of her core.

She grabbed his arse and pulled him forward so he was quickly fully sheathed inside her.

"Shit!" He moaned against her lips.

"Your welcome" She said seductively and licked his lips. Instead of kissing they both released their tongues and joined them together and then went in for a hot passionate kiss.

Stefan moved faster and faster. He lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waste. They released each other's lips and pressed their foreheads together. They were both looking down at what was happening between them. Elena loved looking upwards and seeing Stefan move above her sweating and groaning. She whispered something in his ear.

"Stand up"

And he did grabbing her with him. They both stood in the middle of the room. Elena suddenly jumped up and wrapped her legs around him and Stefan got the idea. He pushed in and Elena bounced up and down whilst Stefan watched in pure lust. He started nibbling her shoulder. Then suddenly Elena screamed out her release.

He looked at her and smirked. He pushed them into the wall and started pounding into her.

"Goddddd STEFAN!" Elena yelled.

"I'm gonna make you scream over and over again Lena!" He said.

She looked at him and saw that his eyes were bright red, he had veins under his eyes and his fangs were showing.

She reached behind her and swept her hair to one side. He looked at her neck then back into her eyes.

"Make us both scream" She said and Stefan couldn't hold it any longer.

He sunk his fangs into her neck and drank. She felt it. He felt it. He pulled back and bit into his wrist giving it to her. She wrapped her lips over the cut and drunk. Stefan went back to her neck. This was all happening whilst Stefan was still riding in and out of her, harder, faster, deeper. Then suddenly Stefan pulled back and roared in ecstasy. Elena released his wrist and kissed him. The blood switching in each other's mouths. Stefan then through them onto their bed and made them each come one last time. They were sweating like crazy, panting heavily. Hot, sticky, sweaty messes they had become and they were enjoying every moment of it.

Stefan and Elena helped each other ride out their last orgasm and stopped. Stefan pulled out and rolled to the side and lie down next to his beautiful woman.

They both look at each other and hugged. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.

"I love you Elena"

"I love you Stefan"

And they both fell asleep, wrapped in nothing but each other's comfort.


End file.
